Riotstrasz's Day Out
by Kirishtu
Summary: Riotstrasz finds some rare free time, and decides to spend it looking for someone dear to him. A gift for a guild mate of mine. COMPLETE,M/F,Oneshot


The wind blew, cold and fresh, filling his nostrils with the scents that made up the Dragonblight. There was prey, but that didn't interest him right now. He could smell smoke, made by the fires of camps belonging to both Horde and Alliance. They were far away from his destination, so they concerned him little at the moment. Had it been any other time, he would've banked around and come in toward the Horde base here and probably gone to slaughter some hapless Alliance soldier who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course , that wouldn't make the one he was coming to see very happy, but then, ever since the fall of Deathwing, nothing had quite been the same.

Riotstrasz soared upwards, following ancient paths his ancestors had taken, paths he'd taken not too long ago when he'd joined forces with some rather colorful people to help defend the world against the crazed leader of the black Dragonflight. And he had chosen to stay with that colorful band of misfits through the next journey and the one after that, making his way slowly through the past of Azeroth and the future of the land he lived in and the future of the people he claimed as his friends.

The broken monolith of Wyrmrest Accord loomed ahead, a shadow of its past glory and a reminder of what had been and what could never be again.

Riotstrasz angled upward, flashing past the drakes that still patrolled this airspace, perhaps for n more reason than they had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. He alighted on the topmost tier of the tower, landing lightly. The one he wanted to see wasn't here, and he wasn't the least bit surprised. After what had happened here, not only to the one he wanted to see, but to his whole flight, it was amazing that any of the red flight still lingered here. He nodded to two younger drakes, then spread his wings and launched himself into the air, slowly spiraling down to the base of the Accord.

There, as he entered the outside chamber that led into the different sanctums, Riotstrasz assumed his smaller form and stood there by the meeting stone, taking in the scenery that had changed so much since the last time he'd come here. Clad in the shape of a blood elf paladin, Riotstrasz moved forward toward the Ruby Sanctum. He hadn't been here since it had been destroyed, taking the lives of all the unborn red dragons - some of Riot's very own brothers and sisters - and the life of the last consort of Alexstrasza, Korialstrasz, or Krasus, as he was better known to the world.

He made it to the threshold, but he couldn't convince himself to cross. It had been so much easier when he'd been with his friends, following Thanatoss across the small gap of space/time and into the dangers awaiting beyond. Now, though, knowing what was on the other side, Riot couldn't make himself take that one last step.

Riotstrasz laughed at himself. "No wonder you were her last consort. Your bravery and sacrifice brought you so much hatred and sorrow but you still did it. Because you knew it needed to be done."

Riot shook his head and started down the steps. He remembered looking up to Krasus, following the older dragon's teachings about learning from and living with the younger races of the world. For whatever reason, Riotstrasz had been drawn to the blood elves, and the Horde. Whether it was their ideals - or the fact the Alliance kind of pissed him off - he stayed because of the friends he'd made, friends he'd lost and friends he'd gained.

They had been the ones to teach him bravery and loyalty, that it was perfectly normal to let a twenty-foot tall dinosaur use your face as its personal chew toy while the rest of the group smacked the dino's ass with spell and sword, and that life wasn't just about being aloof and separated from the people surrounding you, but about living and loving and losing and growing with people who made you laugh and cared about you, whether they knew everything about you or not. Being on the younger side of things (as far as dragons were concerned) Riot had had an easier time transitioning from being a red dragon playing at a blood elf to actually being a blood elf playing at a red dragon. He hadn't thought about visiting home in so long because home had become Orgrimmar, and everything about that city had become familiar and normal. But out here, in the Dragonblight, everything was wild and free and brought all of the instincts Riot hadn't realized had been buried to the foreground.

There was nothing more to do here. Even if he waited, it was unlikely that the one he wanted to see would appear. So there was really only one other place he could go, and to get there he'd have to head back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Which meant flying all the way back to Howling Fjord or Borean Tundra to catch a zeppelin because there was no way in hell he was going to fly from Northrend all the way to the Eastern Kingdoms. He could do it; he just didn't want to.

Riotstrasz gave the Accord an awkward smile as he shifted forms and started to launch himself into the air. He probably would never return here, not with all the interesting things happening to the world, to his friends. They needed him now more than ever, and if he had to be frank, he enjoyed being around them because they were unpredictable and gave life a sense of spice that Riotstrasz hadn't been able to find anywhere else in his long years. He would return to them soon, but first there was something he had to do.

The trip back was as uneventful as the trip to, and as soon as the zeppelin came into Undercity, Riotstrasz was taking off again for the Twilight Highlands. There, he knew, at the Vermillion Redoubt, he would find the one he'd been looking for.

The Twilight Highlands still looked as devastated as it had back when Cho'gall had ruled from the Bastion of Twilight. Things looked a little better, if Riot had to tell the truth. There was still the constant call of war between the Alliance and the Horde (as if that would ever change), but it wasn't completely obvious anymore, what with attentions focused elsewhere. Riot flew easily over places that he'd once walked, pretending to be only a little paladin with a cheeky disposition and a giant shield he enjoyed bashing skulls with. He angled toward Grim Batol - that place gave him nightmares - and to the Redoubt above it. As he soared in, he could see others of his flight, some patrolling, some napping, some doing whatever it was behemoth dragons did in their downtime.

Then he saw her.

She was in her smaller form, but that didn't diminish her beauty. Her long red hair shone in the sun, spread about her like a crimson curtain. She watched the skies, her hands folded neatly over her stomach and her legs crossed at the ankle. She still wore her armor and cloak, though now it had no real purpose, other than to keep her from wandering around naked. Which Riot would've preferred, but that was putting the cart before the horse.

He landed close enough that she would see him and far enough that he wouldn't disturb her. The thing he enjoyed most though was the way she acknowledged his arrival - she sat up and turned her horned head his way, her lips curving in a smile that made his heart race. He kind of felt bad for feeling that way, but only kind of. Alexstrasza was the whole reason he had even made this journey.

Riotstrasz assumed his smaller form and approached the Dragonqueen, paying her a small deference. She patted the grass beside her. "It's been a while." Alexstrasza said. "You haven't come home as much."

"I've been busy." Riot replied, settling on the grass. He stretched his legs out before him and leaned back on his hands. "The world is a very different place now."

"It's a shame."  
"What? That the world is different or that I've been so busy?"

"Both perhaps." She turned to regard him. "You've been having some fun, wandering around with those friends of yours."

"Should I not have fun? You said yourself that this is the age of mortals. It's only fit that I wander around with my friends."

"And you help them change the way the world is. Don't think I haven't heard what you've done." Riot barked out a laugh. "And what have I done?"

"Theramoore, for one. Pandaria, and the Sha. And now this siege of Orgrimmar! This is the age of mortals, and we dragons should have no hand in the events unfolding."

Riot snorted. "Don't lecture me like you're my mother. Alex, this is our world as much as the mortals', as you call them. And you know what? They're my friends. They trust me, and they need me. It isn't about them and us - it's about making Azeroth a place where we can all live peacefully. And for the record, I had nothing to do with Theramoore or Pandaria, and Orgrimmar is my home now, so I have every right to defend it."

Alexstrasza's expression was blank for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed just slightly. But if she was angry, she didn't stay that way for long. She took in a huge breath and let it out in a soft sigh. "I suppose I should expect such things from children like you."

"What, back-talking my elders or fighting for what I care about and believe in? As I recall, you did the same to defeat Deathwing. I was there, if you noticed. I saw what you did." Riot said. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, we don't have to live separated from them. We can live with them, defending everything we care about."

Alexstrasza smiled. "Now who's lecturing who?"

Riot looked at her and grinned. "Just saying. You live for thousands of years, doing the same thing every day, you gotta find something to entertain yourself eventually."

Alexstrasza looked away from him and out across the Redoubt. Her expression became melancholy, and Riot began to wonder what she was thinking about. He bit the inside of his cheek and decided to jump off the proverbial bridge. He reached across the small gap between them and took gentle hold of Alexstrasza's chin. He made her look at him, then pressed their lips together.

Her eyes went wide. Her hand came up. Riot caught her wrist before she could slap him, then pushed her down until he was kneeling over her, deepening the kiss. He felt her trembling and knew what was coming. He released her and rolled away before she could knee him in the balls and quickly got to his feet. Barely a second later, two crimson dragons, one smaller than the other, were rising into the sky and chasing one another. Alexstrasza didn't even look back; one wing stroke of hers cost Riot three. She would gain distance nearly three times as fast as him, but Riot had come too far to give up now. He chased his Queen through the sky, away from the watchful gazes of the other red dragons. He didn't care about anything else in that moment - his only goal was catching Alexstrasza.

Of course, that was proving to be easier said than done.

She twisted away from him in a display of agility that was completely unfair, leaving Riot struggling to catch up. Alexstrasza soared upwards, forcing Riot to make the climb as well. She kept looking over her shoulder, as if to make sure he was still there, but he knew she was really checking to make sure he wasn't falling to his death. Even as resistant as she was, Alexstrasza wouldn't let him die of exhaustion. Which made Riot consider a ploy that was bound to get him into so much trouble, but it would be so worth it.

He began to let her gain distance. It wasn't all feigned; he was tired from flying endlessly in circles, but his exhaustion was his greatest strength now. He had to make it believable enough that Alexstrasza would "rescue" him of her own will. Of course, the thought that it would backfire never crossed his mind.

Riotstrasz waited for the moment she turned her head to look for him, then beat one wing before the other in just the perfect "tired" motion that it threw off his balance. A moment later, the ground was quickly spiraling up to meet him and he fought against every instinct to keep from righting himself. He heard her call his name, but he kept spiraling, down and down and down and then...

Her claws closed around him. Alexstrasza flared out her wings, filling them with air as she came in to land. The moment she gently set Riotstrasz on the ground, she changed shape, standing before him in her smaller form. There was concern on her face, fear that he was actually hurt, and that was when Riot struck. He quickly changed shape and grabbed hold of Alexstrasza, pushing her down to the ground and pinning her there as he kissed her.

She tried to push him off but he caught her wrists and pinned them to the grass. Then he leaned over her, staring down at her. The concern in her face was gone, replaced by a flash of irritation and anger. Riot smiled. "I caught you."

Alexstrasza frowned. "You cheated. That move... I should've recognized it! "

"I only learn from the best." Riot replied, then cupped her chin and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips. It took a moment, but Alexstrasza opened her mouth and let him inside.

She tasted like honey and wild, raw power. Riot was in heaven the moment his tongue touched Alexstrasza's. Her arms wound around his shoulders, working at the straps holding his armor to his body, and his hands moved from her wrists to her waist, then lower until he could feel the small pieces of armor that covered her hips. He began to remove them in stages, as he moved from her mouth to her neck to tease her pulse and leave little marks on her skin so that, if anyone looked while Alexstrasza was in her smaller form, they would know what transpired.

When Riot managed to get her armor off, he leaned up to get his right hand close to her chest to start working on removing the armor that covered her breasts while his left hand moved over her hip to the crux of her legs. Alexstrasza sucked in a breath as Riot's fingers stroked over the material she called pants. Riot brought his fingers lower, until Alexstrasza gasped and squirmed beneath him. His right hand working furiously, Riot managed to remove the armor covering Alexstrasza's chest, revealing her breasts to the air and his eyes. He gripped one and, as his fingers rubbed her still-clothed clit, Riot wrapped his lips around the nipple and began to lightly suck, once in a while using his teeth to get that flat plane into a tiny, hard nub.

Her hands gripped his hair as she writhed beneath him, gasping softly. She said nothing; neither did he, because Riot felt if he said something all of this would stop. He shifted back, kneeling between her legs, and gripped the material covering her legs. He could smell her, that thick muskiness that told him she was ready for him. But not yet. He wanted to drag this on a little longer, and make sure that if Alexstrasza ever took anyone after him as a mate, she'd find them sorely lacking in both skill and ability. He watched her eyes for a moment, making sure she was focused on him, and then he tore the material from her legs, exposing all of her to his eyes. He almost came right there, but that would've been embarrassing as all hell.

Her labia glistened with her readiness and she smelled so good. Riot shifted again and this time took hold of Alexstrasza's knees, pulling her closer to him and also pulling her up a bit so she was mostly balanced on her shoulders. Then Riot lowered his head until his nose was close enough to touch the soft patch of crimson hair between her legs, and breathed deep. His cock twitched at the scent, so much so that his pants seemed overly tight, despite the fact they really weren't. He switched his grip on her to one hand so the other could open his pants and free his cock. He wrapped his fingers around his hardened length and lowered his lips to her wetness, then delved inside her with his tongue.

Alexstrasza gasped the moment she felt Riot's tongue pushing its way inside her. She couldn't writhe, because he had an iron grip around her waist to keep her from moving. She closed her eyes and tried not to whine or whimper, and she especially tried not to call out a name. With each lap of his tongue against her, Alexstrasza felt a little piece of her tighten, and felt memories of others, especially one other, starting to fill her mind. She forced them away, and cried out as she felt teeth against her clit, lightly nibbling. Her other mates had never done this sort of thing when they had done this, not even Krasus. It wasn't fair to compare her beloved Korialstrasz to Riotstrasz, but she found she couldn't help it. Where Riotstrasz had gained the skills he was displaying she didn't know, but they were driving away her ability to control herself.

Just before Alexstrasza could tell Riot that he was about to make her come, he pulled back entirely and flipped her onto her hands and knees. Then he knelt behind her, holding onto her

hips. Alexstrasza felt a little embarrassed - he was staring at her rear. Riot gripped both globes of pale flesh and massaged the muscle before he spread them apart to reveal her. Alexstrasza shivered as she felt Riot shift and begin to rub the head of his cock against her wetness, teasing her. When she sucked in a breath to say something, he silenced her by pushing his cock into her hole inch by slow inch until she could feel him in her womb, and then he pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside her. He rolled his hips forward again, and filled her again.

Alexstrasza gripped the grass beneath her and closed her eyes tight even as she whimpered with each thrust Riot gave. He seemed to know exactly when to stop teasing her and pick up the pace, because soon the slow rhythm was replaced by one that was fast and hard and left them both panting as flesh slapped against flesh and fingers dug divots into both skin and dirt.

They stopped only once to change position, and Alexstrasza stared down at Riotstrasz as she rode him. He gripped her hips and thrust hard up into her as she came down. Then both began to feel it, the very limits of their control. Alexstrasza's hot inner body was squeezing Riot's length to the point it was almost painful, but like hell Riot was going to give in and come first. He let go of her hip and moved his hand to the juncture of her thighs, rubbing his thumb against her clit as she rode him. That was all Alexstrasza needed it seemed. A moment after he began teasing her, she threw her head back and let out a wordless cry as her body tightened. Her inner walls clamped tight around Riot, pulsing against him. A split second after she came, Riot hissed and felt his own release crash over him. He felt his seed fill Alexstrasza, and as she slumped over him, he could feel it dribbling back down his softening length. He let out a long sigh and tried not to think about it.

Eventually, Alexstrasza moved and Riot gave a soft groan as he slid out of her. She settled beside him on the grass but neither of them moved. Eventually, she looked at him and gave him a soft, loving smile she usually reserved for those closest to her. He gave her a grin in return. Then Alexstrasza rose, and in an instant she was launching into the air, her huge, powerful wings lifting her quickly. Riot stayed where he was, watching her disappear into the distance. He blew out a sigh and rose, stretching. Then he too was flying for home, heading back to the people who needed him the most.

-end-


End file.
